We are not together
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: No, we are not together. Combien de fois avait-t-il répété cette maudite phrase? Et pourquoi au fond?


**Hey! **

**Ceci est ma première fanfic :) et comme je suis tout bonnement amoureuse de Sherlock et de John (et de Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson... etc), je ne pouvais commencer que par un Johnlock ;)**

**Mais les grandes amours (oui, ça s'accorde au féminin croyez-moi ;) de ma vie sont Gatiss et Moffat, pour avoir créé cette série (culte) et malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient (snif :,'/ )**

**Rating: K, sérieusement rien de traumatisant...**

**Enjoy! ^^ **

»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«

_._

_No, we are not together._

_._

John tournait en rond depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. L'appartement était silencieux, presque paisible – pour une fois. Seuls les pas nerveux de l'homme résonnaient dans la pièce. Une expression consternée sur le visage, il réfléchissait. Ou plutôt il se torturait l'esprit:

Encore.

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. John était à bout; tout simplement éreinté. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose aurait pu le _fatiguer_ autant. Au départ, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela; il n'y prêtait pas attention. C'en avait été presque comique la première fois. John se souvenait en avoir ri légèrement tellement l'idée lui était apparue comme une douce plaisanterie. Comme _inconcevable _quand il y repensait:

_Sherlock! Tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un!_

Il avait failli s'étouffer avec sa salive. Le médecin avait toussé violemment avant de lever les yeux vers son – tout nouveau – colocataire, pour observer sa réaction. Il était curieux, en quelque sorte: est-ce qu'il allait mal le prendre? S'énerver et nier? Ou bien en rire? Le docteur avait regardé l'homme en face de lui avec une attention non feinte.

Son masque d'impassibilité avait été momentanément remplacé par un sourire forcé – et hypocrite comme il l'apprendrait plus tard - ainsi que d'une pointe de d'embarras, lui avait-il semblé. Eh bien. John connaissait Sherlock depuis maintenant un an et trois mois, et il se sentait simplement _naïf_ d'avoir cru que le détective pouvait se sentir embarrassé: c'était la personne la plus sans-gène qui lui avait été donnée de rencontrer. La plus fascinante certes, mais sans aucun doute la plus immature et puérile. Il avait attendu quelques secondes, et puis comprenant que Sherlock n'allait pas démentir cette affirmation, il s'était empressé d'intervenir:

_Hem, non, nous ne sommes pas en couple._

_I am not his date _

_...We are not together _

Cette phrase avait fusé, comme un réflexe. il y avait alors eu un blanc – c'était une façon de parler; le jour où il y aurait ne serait-ce qu'un moment de calme chez Angelo, Sherlock embrasserait Donovan à pleine bouche. John eut un rictus dégouté à cette pensée. Une sorte de malaise s'était comme instauré à leur table, puis Sherlock avait levé les yeux vers lui et l'échange avait repris avec légèreté: l'instant était passé. Mais le médecin fut intrigué: non pas par le fait que Sherlock soit célibataire – quand vous cherchez un colocataire, vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas en couple – et au vu de sa personnalité si... atypique; non vraiment pas. Il avait beau être ... magnifique – John cligna des yeux – il en restait néanmoins difficilement supportable pour beaucoup de monde. Mais Angelo avait dit... avec lui? Ainsi Sherlock aimait les hommes. Non pas que cela le dérange, loin de là! Il n'avait absolument rien contre cela. Rien du tout. À vrai dire quand il y réfléchissait, il n'imaginait pas Sherlock avec une femme: elle serait tellement... _pâle_ à côté d'un tel homme. En fait il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'imaginer avec qui que ce soit. Puis appréhendant que le détective devine ses réflexions, John avait laissé ces pensées de côté pour se recentrer sur Sherlock. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Le médecin se rejouait la scène tout en arpentant la salle. À cette époque, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps. Pourtant John savait déjà que cet homme était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Quelqu'un de fascinant, de génial et... d'excitant. Enfin excitant... John entendant par là que en sa présence, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se laisser envahir par son énergie, son sourire, son enthousiasme... quand il avait une affaire, bien sur. Parce que un Sherlock qui s'ennuie ressemble plus à un cadavre qu'autre chose...

Mais son colocataire, aussi brillant soit-il n'était – pour une fois – pas le problème qui taraudait notre cher médecin. Enfin que l'on s'y trompe une première fois, John l'acceptait! Ce n'était pas _si_ invraisemblable... Non non non, il ne devait pas commencer à penser de cette façon; il n'y avait _strictement rien _entre Sherlock et lui d'autre qu'une grande et belle amitié. Une relation _professionnelle _ainsi qu'un fort lien affectif: lien d'homme à homme. Il aurait donné sa vie pour Sherlock et il était – presque - persuadé qu'il en était de même pour le détective. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec de... de l'amour! Ce n'était pas de la passion qu'il éprouvait pour le détective... enfin si mais... aaaaah, John n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était exactement. De toutes façons ce n'était pas la question pour le moment. Pour revenir au sujet initial, John était frustré. Il pouvait accepter que des inconnus fassent erreur:

_Une seule chambre messieurs?_

_Vous pouvez vous embrasser devant moi, cela ne me gène pas vous savez._

_Eh sales tapettes! (inutile de dire que celui-là, en plus d'avoir été dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant quelques semaines, s'était vu perdre de quoi assurer sa descendance)_

C'était certes embarrassant, mais pas répréhensible (excepté le dernier bien entendu). Or là, c'était leurs connaissances, leurs proches qui faisaient la confusion! Les allusions souriantes de Mrs Hudson. Les clins d'œil _tellement_ discrets d'Angelo. Molly qui les épiait derrière son calepin à spirale. Lestrade et ses coups d'œil furtifs. Les regards dégoutés de ces imbéciles de Anderson et Donovan. _Même sa sœur, _parce qu'entre personnes de l'autre bord, _on se comprend. _Mycroft qui jouait aux grands frères surprotecteurs, comme si John risquait de lui _briser le cœur! _Le regard blessé de Sarah quand elle les avait vus ensembles. Les SMSs tendancieux de ce cher _Jim_. Ce n'était pas un proche, mais il se surprenait à croire que l'homme connaissait Sherlock mieux que lui. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, bien sûr que non. Pourtant John le vivait assez mal parfois. Cela n'avait d'importance ce n'était pas le sujet: s'il commençait à s'intéresser à Moriarty et Sherlock, il en aurait pour des heures – à son grand dam. John secoua la tête. Enfin bref tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils étaient en couple, ou bien!

Et puis Adler... même pas la peine d'en parler. John en frissonnait rien que d'y repenser. Sa rencontre avec la Femme l'avait traumatisé. En réalité, c'était plutôt le comportement de Sherlock l'avait perturbé: malgré certains... détails qui le poussaient à croire que son colocataire était gay, le détective n'avait pas semblé totalement insensible à ses... attraits physiques, disons. Cette _catin_ s'était dénudée puis lui était montée dessus, comme ça! Sur _Sherlock_! Heureusement, il la regardait dans le yeux. John ne comprenait pas ce qui l'exaspérait à ce point. Mais quand il était entré dans cette pièce et qu'il les avait vus, se fixant l'un l'autre... Tout d'abord il fut surpris – et il y avait de quoi. Et quand il eut enfin saisi la situation, il avait senti monter en lui une colère sourde, presque violente. Le détective ne l'avait même pas regardé – c'est tout juste s'il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil quand il était entré – mais il était certain que cela n'avait pas échappé à la Femme.

Le médecin enfonça brutalement son poing dans le mur. Il resta quelques instants prostré contre la paroi avant de se relever doucement. Les phalanges douloureuses, il essaya de retrouver sa concentration. Et de se calmer par la même occasion. Il repensait à la Femme et voilà qu'il perdait à nouveau son sang-froid. Elle l'avait vu. Et elle avait dû l'interpréter à sa manière au vu de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quand ils s'étaient trouvés seuls:

_We are not together._

_You _are_ together. _

_I am not gay, you kno..._

_You _are_ gay John._

John n'était pas gay. Il en était presque persuadé. 'Presque' parce que l'on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Il ne doutait absolument pas de ses goût en la matière, rien de tout cela! Et puis ce n'était pas une criminelle exhibitionniste qui allait le convaincre du contraire.. Il était vrai que John considérait maintenant le détective comme la personne la plus proche de lui. Il était sans conteste son meilleur ami. Bien sur, il ne savait pas si la réciproque était vraie – même s'il l'espérait – ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock de fournir de belles preuves d'amitié. Et puis il n'était pas très _expansif_ sur le plan émotionnel; pour ne pas dire totalement insensible.

John soupira. Au début cela l'avait quelque peu déconcerté: il lui avait été difficile de s'habituer à un homme aussi froid que Sherlock Holmes. Il était quelqu'un de très affectif – et tactile envers les gens. Exactement l'inverse du détective en somme. C'est pourquoi vivre avec lui avait demandé à John une certaine forme de... de contrôle, il devait l'admettre. Parce que tripoter son compagnon aurait sans doute créé quelques malentendus. Le docteur savait, ou du moins soupçonnait fortement le fait que l'orientation sexuelle de son colocataire n'était pas franchement dirigée vers filles. Du moins cela était fort plausible si l'on considérait, en plus des sous-entendus des trois-quarts des personnes qu'ils connaissaient – ou non – la discussion qui était survenue un peu plus tard dans cette _mémorable _soirée passée chez Angelo:

_Vous avez une petite amie?_

_Non. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé._

_Bien... un copain peut-être? Ce ne serait pas un problème._

_Évidement que ce n'est pas un problème._

_Vous avez un petit ami donc._

_Non._

_Alors vous êtes sans attache, comme moi..._

_..._

_Bien._

Cette conversation lui revenait sans cesse et mémoire. Vous savez, quand un souvenir vous taraude. Il en occultait volontairement la dernière partie: se prendre un râteau mémorable sur un quiproquo pareil était tout de même chose assez dégradante pour son ego. Non il n'était pas vexé.

...Juste un peu.

Et plus il y repensait, puis il se revoyait: gauche, maladroit..._ idiot._ C'est souvent après que l'on réalise à quel point certaines situations sont embarrassantes – et que l'on regrette. John hésita quelques secondes à extérioriser une fois de plus son agacement envers sa propre personne en flirtant avec la cloison. Puis il renonça, songeant que cela pourrait alerter Mrs Hudson: un seul fou par loyer était déjà amplement suffisant. Bien sur, Sherlock avait sans doute compris que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire – pour une fois John était heureux que son ami ait une intelligence grandement supérieure à la moyenne. Mais sur le moment, il l'avait peut-être – sous le choc – pris au mot. Parce que sur le papier, John lui avait clairement fait des avances; ce qui n'était bien sûr qu'une grosse méprise, n'est-ce pas! Et le détective l'avait – il l'espérait – bien saisi, grâce à... son langage corporel, un toc qui serait subitement apparu à ce moment là ou quelque chose comme cela... John expira lentement: voilà qu'il recommençait. Cet échange allait le suivre jusque dans sa tombe. Il était adulte; il devait de se conduire comme tel. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas le médecin de se sentir stupide même plus d'un an après.

Quoi qu'il en soit, John voulait éviter à Sherlock et à lui même de se retrouver dans des situations gênantes. Tout d'abord parce que cela incommodait – et troublait – quelque peu sa propre personne, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour son collègue. Il était vrai qu'aux côtés d'un homme pareil, vous aviez sans arrêt l'impression d'être un gros boulet inutile, certes... Pourtant, même si le détective ne le complimentait que très – très – rarement, il n'avait jamais dit être... dérangé par la présence du médecin. De son blogueur. Ainsi John ne voulait pas que celui-ci regrette cette ''confiance''. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette osmose entre eux. Il était vrai qu'il ne semblait pas se formaliser des commentaires qui étaient lâchés en leur présence, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir – en tant que médecin. De plus Sherlock n'était pas vraiment le genre à exprimer clairement ce qu'il... _ressentait. _Il était difficile d'associer cet homme à des sentiments, c'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il soit agacé par quelque chose d'aussi futile.

…Mais bon sang, _pourquoi_ les gens s'obstinaient à croire que Sherlock et lui étaient en couple? John tapa furieusement du pied, puis jura après s'être à nouveau blessé – encore. Claudiquant quelques instants – car en plus il avait frappé de sa jambe 'blessée', soyons débile jusqu'au bout monsieur – il pesta contre sa propre stupidité. C'était juste que... Il prenait pourtant garde à ce que les gens ne se méprennent pas! Tout d'abord il les corrigeait à chaque fois:

_We are not together._

_No, really._

_We are not a couple. _

Il devait concéder que cela arrivait très fréquemment; de plus comme il l'avait dit précédemment, ce n'était pas uniquement les inconnus qui les charriaient. John commençait à se poser des questions.

Et puis il était... viril non? Loin de lui le préjugé de l'homosexuel efféminé, mais bon dieu, il avait fait la _guerre _en Afghanistan!Il avait dormi à même le sol pendant trois longues années, pendant lesquelles il avait du bouffer chaque jour du _putain de cassoulet en boîte! _Plus sérieusement, des hommes étaient morts dans ses bras. Il avait vu ses compagnons se faire transpercer par les balles; il avait passé des jours sans dormir dans l'odeur du sang, à ne penser qu'à sa survie. Il s'était battu pour sa patrie. Tout cela pour qu'aujourd'hui, on le considère comme la _James Bond girl_ de Sherlock Holmes. John était blasé. Était-ce sa petite taille? Ou bien ses pulls qui faisaient que tout le monde le prenait pour une adolescente en mal d'amour, éprise en plus de cela d'un beau brun ténébreux?

Enfin bref. Et pour finir, il faisait énormément d'efforts pour s'éloigner _physiquement _de son ami. Chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à vouloir poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme – et il devait le reconnaître, cela arrivait assez souvent – il se reprenait. Chaque fois que Sherlock le scrutait si intensément de ses yeux – _ces _yeux – perçants qu'il en avait des frissons... il se reprenait. Chaque fois que l'autre – par mégarde – l'effleurait, ou le touchait d'une manière ou d'une autre... Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit justement Sherlock; pas du tout. John n'avait juste plus fréquenté de femme depuis... depuis trop longtemps maintenant. S'il devait vraiment être honnête envers lui-même, il n'avait pas eu de relation stable depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez le détective.

John fit une pause.

_ Non,_ il n'était pas frustré sexuellement au point d'arrêter de respirer dès qu'une parcelle du corps de son colocataire entrait en contact avec lui! _Non, _il ne sentait pas son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand Sherlock le regardait droit dans les yeux – il ne se _noyait pas _dans ces iris, _peu importe _que leur couleur indescriptible soit presque hypnotique. _Non, _ il n'était pas subjugué à chaque fois que son colocataire ouvrait la bouche, _non _il ne tremblait pas quand il était traversé par sa voix grave et profonde, _non _son cœur ne bondissait pas dans sa poitrine dès qu'il sentait le souffle du détective quand il se tenaient un peu trop près l'un de l'autre!

Non. _Non. _John envoya valser la table d'un coup de pied. Le bon cette fois.

Tandis qu'il avait laissé cours à ses réflexions, il n'avait cessé de déambuler dans le salon du 221 Baker Street, rodant comme un lion en cage. Ce qui était à l'origine un coup de gueule – ou une sorte de débat intérieur – se transformait en une étude d'une toute autre nature: Sherlock. De toutes façons, le monde de John tournait autour de Sherlock. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il soit la personne la plus... importante à ses yeux. Qui ne serait pas fasciné par un être aussi... hors norme que son cher colocataire? Cet homme était lumineux: il se dégageait de lui une sorte... une sorte éclat qui éblouirait n'importe qui. Et John était le papillon irrémédiablement attiré par la lueur de son savoir – un savoir relatif, mais considérable – de son intelligence, son ingéniosité... Car génie il y avait. Sherlock était unique. Sherlock était quelqu'un d'inouï.

Et il devait admettre que cet homme était séduisant. Bon d'accord c'était l'homme le plus captivant qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Bien, le plus charismatique. OUI, CET HOMME ÉTAIT MAGNÉTIQUE!

_Calme-toi John._

_Calme._

…

_Bordel. Putain de bordel de merde, MERDE!_

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard vers cet homme? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en éloigner? Il aimait les femmes merde! Sarah, sa magnifique collègue de travail, une femme cultivée, agréable, drôle avec de très jolies jambes. La femme parfaite en somme. Elle lui avait proposé d'emménager chez elle, pourtant il avait préféré rester dans un appartement bordélique habité par un génie à moitié dérangé qui jouait du violon à trois heures du matin et s'amusait à mitrailler les murs à l'aide de son arme de service! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? John se passa la main sur le visage. L'appartement était désert. Sherlock était de sortie. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que s'il était tombé sur le détective dans cet état là, il aurait été bien emmerdé. Il s'assit sur le canapé puis attrapa un coussin pour enfouir sa tête dedans.

Il était pitoyable.

Et visiblement ridicule.

John ne s'était jamais réellement voilé la face. C'était la chose la plus horrible qui soit: déjà qu'il était dur de s'accorder avec les gens, si en plus il ne l'était pas avec la propre personne... La réalité commençait à apparaître et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

_Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qu'il reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité._

_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth._

Le docteur rit jaune. Putain de Sherlock. Y avait-il un moment où il ne meublait pas la totalité de ses pensées? Ou même son temps? De sa vie? Ces questions étaient purement rhétoriques, sans aucun doute.

_Ce qui le dérangeait, ce n'était pas que l'on les prenne pour un couple._

_Mais qu'ils n'en soient pas un. _

_._

_. _

I love him but _we are not together_.

_._

»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«.»x«

_TBC?_

**Voilà! En espérant que ça vous ait plu! Je ferai peut-être une suite POV Sherlock et une autre pour les caser définitivement si j'ai des retours positifs (traduction: laissez des review si vous voulez des histoires ;) non, ce n'est pas du chantage)**

**Si vous trouvez des fautes, signalez-les moi, il n'y a rien qui m'exaspère plus que ça (surtout si c'est moi qui les fais).**

**Pour finir, je voudrais juste citer un commentaire d'un célèbre moteur de vidéos (ça se dit? o.O)**

**«John, if you want to convince ****people you're not a couple, stop looking at him dreamily and follow of your eyes every move he does XD»**

**avouez que ce cette phrase est une réalité :)**


End file.
